


Remedy

by melikaioke



Category: Code Black
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:06:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5730526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melikaioke/pseuds/melikaioke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leanne realizes that Cole isn't the one she had been seeking. Instead the one person that could put her back together had been standing by her side for almost ten years. AU. Set after Episode 1x12.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remedy

Leanne stared at the closed door before her. ‘Dr. Cole Guthrie’ was taunting her as she leaned against the wall across from it. Sighing she crossed her arms over her chest. She didn’t understand. Rollie said that this was what he did, run. But why? Was he afraid of what she did, was he afraid of what they could have had. Biting her lip she pushed herself off of the wall and headed down the hallway, she clapped her hands together as she stretched her neck slightly. 

The shift was finally over, and she was rather grateful. 

Yet she couldn’t seem to leave. She sat in the locker room, still in her scrubs and slightly hunched over on the bench. Her brows were furrowed as she stared at the lockers in front of her. Leanne bit at her lip until she felt it bleed, running her tongue over the spot she sighed and stood, opening her locker she started to take the items out of her pockets. This was the last time she was taking Jesse’s advice. 

Leanne’s change in mood didn’t go unnoticed. Neal knew she was slightly worried about the investigation, but she stood by her decision. As did he. He never doubted Leanne, she was a great doctor, and the decisions she made throughout the years were proof of that. But this was different, he had seen the way Cole would talk to her, look at her. It was bothersome, but it wasn’t unnoticeable. He kept his distance, he knew the leap Leanne had made in taking a chance with Cole. And now look at where she was…

Thinking that she was already home he pushed the locker room door opened. Leanne turned towards the door and when she saw who it was she payed attention to her locker. She continued to slowly take the items from her pockets and place them on the shelf. Neal raised his brow a bit and turned to his own locker, starting to do the same. 

“I’m sorry…about, everything.”

Neal turned towards her a bit, his brows furrowing. “You don’t have anything to be sorry about.”

She smirked a bit, shaking her head as she turned to lean against her locker. “I put you, and Malaya in a undesirable position…that is something to be sorry about.”

It was his turn to turn, his hands going into the pockets of his scrubs. 

“If you haven’t noticed already, I would follow you to hell and back...regardless of the consequences.”

Crossing her arms over her chest she tilted her head at him. “You don’t have to follow me there Neal, I don’t even want to be there.”

He smiled softly, his head and gaze tilting down to the floor as he kicked at the bench. Leanne bit her lip and shook her head turning back to her locker as she got her bag out and set it down on the bench. Neal lifted his head and looked over at her, his brows furrowing again. 

“I’m sorry about Cole, Leanne.”

She stopped what she had been doing for a brief moment, and then continued shrugging her shoulders. 

“We lost a good surgeon today...nothing more.”

Neal stepped towards her a bit, “Leanne...you don’t have to pretend with me.”

Her shoulders fell as she shook her head. She truly had opened herself up to him, told him her suffering and even took that leap in kissing him. And now he is gone, and it felt like she was the cause of it. Biting her lip again she grabbed her coat and shrugged into it. 

“Nothing I can do about it. But move on.”

She shut her locker with force and grabbed her bag, looking over at him she smiled a bit. Neal saw the hesitation, the building up of her walls again. She was finally starting to pass her grief, to live again. And now, now she was taking twenty steps back. Leanne went to move past him and took in a deep breath, letting it go slowly. 

“Have a good night, Neal.”

Nodding he watched her start to leave, and for some reason he had kept inside for some time he reached out and grabbed her jacket. Leanne frowned and went to pull her jacket back. He was a lot stronger than he seemed, and he pulled her closer his lips crashing into hers. Leanne arched back away from him, breaking the kiss. 

“Neal, what the hell.”

He knew it was a chance, but she needed to know. She needed to know how special she was to him, how much he truly cared for her, after all these years. 

“I’m…” he swallowed the lump in his throat that had seemed to have formed. Taking in a deep breath he looked down at her, his hand still clasped around her jacket. 

“You deserve better than whatever he had to offer you…you, Leanne you are so incredible. And...I’m stupid for just telling you now.”

Her mouth fell open as she looked up at him. Shaking her head she remained baffled. She let out a light laugh, which was a surprise to herself and Neal. Leaning towards him again she laughed again. Her hand went to cover her mouth as she continued to laugh softly, looking up at him she shook her head. 

“You are joking…right?”

Neal bit at his lip to keep himself from kissing her again. He loved when she laughed, he loved everything about her it seemed. 

“No...I’m not joking.”

She took a deep breath and got her laughter under control. 

“Neal...I’m beyond fixing, I’m beyond anything really. You,” she shook her head again, “You don’t want, or need to be with someone like me.”

He dropped his smile as he lifted his hand to push back some of her hair. “You are not broken...you are perfect.”

Leanne licked her lips slightly, there had always been a sort of attraction to Neal. His British accent, his soft eyes, the way he admired his work. They had been friends for so long, it just didn’t seem like a possibility. It still didn’t seem like a possibility, until right now, in this locker room, as the day’s events caught up with her and exposed all of her vulnerabilities. 

But, like always her mind got in the way. Pulling back she shook her head, her hand going up and tugging her jacket from his. 

“We can’t do this.”

Neal sighed and nodded, he retreated back and towards his locker. Eventually, he thought. Eventually she would come around, she would see how much he cared, and she would see how much she cared for him as well. But in the meantime he would wait, he would wait as long as she made him because a person like Leanne was worth it. 

“I’ll wait…”

At his words she turned back at him, I’ll wait. She didn’t think anyone had ever told her that before. She swallowed the lump in her throat, emotions high as she dropped her bag to the floor and went over to him. Her hands spun him around, and going up on her tiptoes she placed a kiss to his lips. Neal was of course taken back, this was behavior that Leanne never expressed. Yet he put his hands to the side of her face as he deepened their kiss. Leanne hummed to him, her hands gripping the fabric of his shirt as he slipped his tongue past her lips, exploring her mouth. 

Leanne hummed, her hands going to her chest to push him back. “Not here...I..” 

He nodded, he understood. The hospital wasn't a safe haven, it held many horrible memories. Memories he wished he could take away from.her. Grasping her hand he pushed back some of her hair with his free one. “Join me, at my place?”

She bit at her lip, what were they doing? It was insane. Acting on raw feelings like this. But she nodded anyway and grabbed her bag. 

Neal let go of her hand and grabbed the rest of his thing and shut his locker. Without hesitation they both left the locker room and headed to the entrance of the hospital. Instead of following him in her car Leanne followed him to his. 

She had noted that throughout their relationship this was the third time she had been in his car. The first was when hers broke down years ago, the second was when she had a breakdown at work and couldn't drive. Getting into the passenger seat she sighed softly. 

Neal got into the driver's side, he was hesitant, just like her. But regardless of her reasoning he knew his, and he wasn't acting on raw emotions. He was acting on built up admiration of a women. 

The drive to his apartment was short, maybe fifteen minutes from the hospital. It was a small apartment complex, nestled into a small neighborhood just outside of the city. He parked into an individual drive and shut the car off. They both remained silent as they exited the car, Leanne waited for him and then followed him to the door. 

He pushed it opened and let her walk inside. Leanne smiled instantly, the sight of books stacked up near a coffee table drawing her in. She set down her bag and knelled on the floor, picking up the first book on the pile. ‘Moby Dick’, she ran her hand along the front of the book, opening it and bringing it up to her nose. Ever since she was a little girl the smell of books had been comforting, she got it from her father. A scholar in his own right, he had taught her to respect and love books. At the scent of the pages she hummed. 

Neal shut the door behind him. He turned to her, his admiration growing as he watched her delicately handle one of the books. As if she could feel him watching she closed it and set it back down on the pile. Standing she smirked at him, her hands shoving into her scrubs pockets and she shrugged. 

“I like books.” 

He nodded, “Me too..” 

Biting her bottom lip she looked around again. His bookshelves were filled with small trinkets, a postcard of the British flag next to a picture of his mother and father and a small snow globe from when he went to Las Vegas for a weekend. She went over to the bookshelf, looking at the medical books closer. She pulled an old medical journal from the shelf, it had clearly been read multiple times. 

She opened the page and smiled a bit, her cheeks going red as she saw the article it was bookmarked at. It was her article regarding Emergency Medicine in the City of Angeles. Turning towards him she held up the magazine, “How many times have you read this?” 

Neal sheepishly shrugged, “A few...hundred.” 

Raising her brow she closed the magazine and put it back in its proper spot. There was something more, than just infatuation. He cared, but not like how Jesse or Rollie cared. Clearing her throat a bit she turned back to him, “Can I ask you a question?” 

He had taken to sit on the arm of the couch. Nodding he leaned towards her a bit. “Of course.”

She rocked on her heels, her eyes scanning over him. His hair was disheveled, his eyes tired. But he was handsome, he had always been. And seeing how he was outside of work made him so much more. Leanne wasn’t all too sure what it was on her part, infatuation, the fact that she felt utterly alone and he was the only one who seemed to understand? Nevertheless, it wasn’t going to stop her...not this time. 

“How long have you been in love with me?” 

Neal didn’t seem surprised at her question. In fact, he had been asked before by Jesse. Of course he shrugged it off and denied any emotional feelings towards Leanne. But now, she had noticed, he wasn’t sure if it took her until here right now or if had been something she noticed before. Licking his lips he smiled a bit. “Honestly?”

Nodding to him she softened her gaze, her voice lower than before. “Honestly.”

He inhaled and let it out slowly, “About ten years now.”

His answer surprised her. Her mouth fell slightly open, her rocking stopping as she raised her brow slightly. “Ten…years?”

Neal got up from the arm of the couch and partially closed the space between them. “When I started the program I was intimidated by you. I wanted to impress you and I slowly realized that you didn’t like that.” 

He laughed a bit, Leanne hadn’t taken to him in the beginning. She thought he was arrogant, and entitled because of his background. But once he started learning she knew that he was teachable and that he was going to be an amazing doctor. And he is. She didn’t owe that all to herself, he had blossomed and it showed. 

“Slowly...after working with you for so many nights, getting to know who you truly were even though you didn’t want anyone to know I feel in love.” 

Shrugging he watched her features, her mouth had closed and she was listening to his words, probably trying to wrap her mind around them. He was more than sure that he was scaring her, how could she possibly feel the same way? Especially after all she has been through, but that was what made him love her more. Despite the pain she had gone through she was still here, breathing, fighting and doing what she knew how to do best and that was to save lives. 

Clearing her throat she looked down at the floor, he could see her biting at her lip. Stepping forward he put his hand under her chin, causing her to look up. Her eyes weren’t perplexed, or scared. They were soft, he had only seen that a few times. Talking to Jesse, or helping a child a the hospital. That gaze that he so desperately wanted to feel had never been directed towards him, until now. 

His other hand slipped to the crook of her neck and went behind, burying itself in her untied hair. The hand that was previously on her chin went to her shoulder. “We don’t have to do this, I can wait...survive another ten years until you are ready. If it is comfort you want, I am always here to provide that...but if you are wanting a momentary need because someone who doesn’t deserve you left then I will take you home.”

Her head shook, and her hands went to his sides.

“Perhaps in the beginning that was what I wanted…” she swallowed the tightness in her throat. She wasn’t going to lie to him, in fact she never did. He was a big boy and he deserved every truth she could provide. 

“I want more. I know you care for me and I’m sorry I didn’t see how much you did….I, want to see…”

She was rambling, and he smiled at that. Leaning forward he stopped her words and kissed her softly. The distraction caused her breath to hitch in her throat and almost instantly she hummed. It wasn’t a kiss of desire or passion, it was a kiss that was full of love. 

Her hands moved to his back, gripping at him as he deepened the kiss. Both of his hands were now in her hair, tugging softly in a desperation to truly show and tell her how much he wanted her. Leanne broke the kiss in a need to breath and smiled at him, her forehead going to his chest. Neal pressed his body closer to hers and ran his hands down her shoulders, slipping under her jacket and pushing it down. Leanne got the hint and loosened her arms from his body, she helped him release her arms of her jacket and toss it too the couch. 

Neal took her hand in his and lead her from the living room down the dark hallway and into the back bedroom. More of him was present here, more books piled by the nightstand, a few of his clothes laying over a small arm chair in the corner where the bathroom connected to the main room. Movies were stacked near the television set that was perfectly mounted on the wall. Turning her around he kissed her again, softly trailing kisses along her jawline. Wanting and needing to feel his skin she slipped her hands under his scrubs top, the coolness of her palms and fingertips causing him to squirm. 

She couldn’t help the smirk that tugged at her lips as she ran her hands over his stomach and to his back. Fingernails dug into the skin and he arched to her, moaning softly as his kisses started to explore her neck. Leanne felt the goosebumps form on her arms as his hands ran over the fabric of her scrubs, he tugged at the bottom of the top and disconnected himself from her skin to lift it over her head. Without any break in his actions he pulled her undershirt off, leaving her in a black lace bra. She was exposed, well partially. Normally she would shy away, what man was interested in a forty-seven year old widow and mother of two? When he dipped his head low to kiss her collarbone she smiled, “You are beautiful.”

This man before her, the one that was running his hands over her back and stomach was interested. And that was all that mattered. She felt the heat of her cheeks rise as he reached up to unclasp her bra. Biting her lip her breathing increased as he stood straight, slipping the cage from her chest. He stepped back and she felt a panic rise in her stomach, but it wasn’t disgust or regret of starting something that she hoped he never finished. He was admiring her, and she hadn’t felt that from a man in a very long time. 

Neal ran his fingertips lightly over her cheek, a smile pulling at his lips as he kissed her again. She loved his kisses and she hoped that she would never have a moment without them. He parted briefly to take his shirt off, revealing a rather toned chest and stomach. Reaching his hands forward he untied her scrubs bottoms, her hands moved on top of his as in unison they pushed them down. She stepped out of them and smiled a bit. It was odd, she felt like a young woman all over again. Giving herself to someone for the very first time. She bit at her lip as he took his pants off as well, kicking his shoes off first and then kicking the blue pants off to the side. 

He closed the space between them and wrapped his arms around her, enveloping her in a perfect mold of two people. Her hands went to his back as her ear pressed against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. His hands ran up her bare back, slowly he walked them to the bed, the back of her knees hitting the mattress. Picking her head up she placed a soft kiss to the side of his neck. At the feeling of her lips against his skin he moaned, and she continued. Lightly sucking at the thin skin as his hands ventured from her back to her stomach. 

As if he wasn’t able to take anymore he put his hands on either side of her face and tilted her head up. His lips attacking hers as he eased her to lay on the bed. Her hands went out to steady herself as she lay back, his body practically suction cupping to hers as he lay on top of her. His knee went between her legs, parting them so he could nestle himself there. Leanne could feel his weight on top of her and it made her groan out to him. 

She never knew that she could become so completely intoxicated by Neal. Wanting to become consumed by him she arched her back up to him, her hands going to his waist. He snaked his hands down her sides and to the rim of her underwear. he pushed them down and slipped a hand between them. The gasp she let out caused him to smirk as he placed tantalizing kisses to her neck. Leanne’s eyes slipped closed as he teasingly ran his fingers over her sex. Her hands gripping at his back as she slowly started to lose her mind. He removed his hand and moved back, pulling her panties off the rest of the way and tossing them to the floor. Before returning back to her he removed his boxers and tossed them aside. 

At the loss of contact Leanne opened her eyes, her skin getting more goosebumps as she came down from the feeling he had provided. He hovered back over her, his lips taking her’s once more. His tongue slipping out and running along her bottom lip before tipping into her mouth. His hands moved to her legs, pushing them open more, his actions were slow as he continued to kiss her. His teeth nipping at her lip as one of his hands left her leg and guided himself inside of her. 

Leanne arched her back to him as she felt him enter her, her hands settling on his lower back as she deepened the kiss out of need. Slowly their hips came together and she broke their kiss, moaning his name out into the room as her body adjusted to him. Neal halted his movements and kissed along her neck and jaw, whispering sweet words as she moved her legs to wrap around him. 

Her hips bucked up to him and he slowly started to pull away, and then reconnect with her. She closed her eyes again as a wave of ecstasy ran over her body, her head tilting back as he continued to move his hips away from her and then back again. Friction building between them quickly. Neal ran his hands over the bed and up her arms, capturing her hands and intertwining their fingers as he continued to move with her. His body tensed and then released as he continued to move within her. Leanne moaned out to him, her voice husky and hitched as she lifted her legs more. 

The sound caused him to shiver, he didn’t realize that something so simple would drive him mad. He started to move faster, his hips hitting hers with a new determination. At the change in pace Leanne gripped at his hands, her eyes opening to look up at him. “Kiss me…”

Neal bit his lip and looked down at her, a glint in his eyes that she had never seen before. Without another word he took her lips in his, their hands breaking as she needed to feel his skin. Her hands went to his shoulders as his went out to hold himself up. She arched to him as she felt her center tighten, the waves of climax threatening to spill over her. Digging her fingernails into his skin caused him to break their kiss, he was definitely going to have marks there later. 

“Neal..” 

Her voice was pleading, something he quite enjoyed. He dropped down to his left elbow, his other hand going to her hip as he moved quicker. The tightening in his own lower stomach causing him to moan out to her. “Leanne….I don’t…”

Licking her lips she shook her head, “Let go...to me.”

Neal gripped at her hip, his body tensing, he leaned down to her and she wrapped her arms more around his shoulders. Holding onto him as if he was going to disappear any second. She let out a gasp as he released within her, the wave of utter passion causing her to let go. Arching her back she tensed her jaw and leaned her forehead against his shoulder. Groaning out his name as her body began to shake. Neal loosened his grip on her hip and slipped his hand under her back, molding his body more to her as he shook as well. 

He slowed the movements of his hips, his mind swimming as she lifted her head to capture his lips in a kiss. Never in a million years had he imagined they would be right where the were now. Whatever turn of events got them here he was glad. He just hoped that she wouldn’t push away, that she would let him love her like she deserved. Right now, however, it didn’t matter. He had her. 

Pulling away from her lips he kissed her cheeks and chest. Which was now red from their lovemaking. He smirked against her skin as she came down from her high and relaxed against the bed. Humming she dropped her slightly, one of her hands running through his unruly hair. Slipping his hand out from under her he slowly moved from being on top of her. Taking her hand he helped her up and pulled back the covers. He didn’t want to leave this, not when he was so close to having everything. 

Laying down he pulled her with him and they settled in the bed. Her head at his shoulder as his arm wrapped around her shoulder. His hand playing with her hair as she lightly drew small circles along his chest. The silence enveloped them in a perfect euphoria. Their breathing finally returned to normal as they lay intertwined together. He didn’t want to ruin a moment, but he needed and wanted to know. Shifting a bit he looked over at her, her eyes were now closed and the movement of her fingers had slowed. 

“Leanne…” His voice was rash, soft and full of emotion he didn’t know he could posses. 

Hearing her name she slipped her eyes opened and tilted her head so she could look up at him. A hum was his response and he smiled a bit. He opened his mouth to ask her if she was going to regret this, if she was going to push him aside and forget everything he had told her. But instead it was her words that reached his ears. 

“I’m not going anywhere, Neal…”

Frowning a bit he nodded, “Not for a very long time, anyway.”

The confirmation in her voice and words made him smile, his hand releasing her hair to rest against her shoulder and bring her closer to him. She slipped her hand across his chest and smiled as well, it may have been a spur of the moment declaration of love, but it was a declaration and one that she never wanted to be without. If it was anyone that she deserved it was him, kind, sweet, devoted Neal. He was the one person that was going to be able to piece her slowly back together, Neal was the remedy she didn’t know that she needed until now, and she was crazy to ever think of letting that go.


End file.
